MIRAGE
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: When Rei comes down with a deadly sickness, there is only one thing that could cure it...Kai has to defeat the Evil Gypsy prince, Raivan, and his band of ShapeShifters.
1. Musings

Mirage  
  
Disclaimer~I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!! Wish I did, though! But I don't  
have the fortune. (T.T)  
Pairings-Kai/Rei {in later chapters, though}  
This is my first fic, so be nice! Please?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the large  
glass  
  
balcony doors, landing on a blue-striped face, making fiery  
  
garnet eyes slowly open, which glared at the opposing  
light. Kai  
  
slowly sat up on his bed, blinking and running a hand  
through  
  
blue and slate colored hair. Looking over to Rei, he just  
gazed  
  
at him, eyeing the long ankle-length glossy raven hair  
  
flowing over the neko-jin's rising and falling bandaged chest,  
  
falling over the pillows and sheets, like a ebony  
waterfall.  
  
Kai tore his gaze away, but he soon found himself  
thinking about  
  
Rei's liquid amber eyes, which always seemed to  
sparkle.  
  
"Weird, why am I doing this? Sure, I get along with Rei  
better  
  
than the others, but." shaking his head, he saw that Rei  
wasn't  
  
awake yet. Which was unusual, since Rei normally woke just  
  
minutes after him, so he went down to kitchen get some  
coffee.  
  
He gazed into his cup, thinking of how Rei came to stay  
with him.  
  
"The other BladeBreakers, Tyson, Kenny, and Max, went back  
  
to Japan after the Russian Tournament. Rei wanted to go back to  
  
China, but Rei's Doctor and Mr. Dickinson insisted that Rei  
  
stay in Russia until he was fully healed, so Rei is currently  
  
staying with me until then." He was snapped out of thinking  
  
when he saw Rei walking into kitchen."Morning,Kai"  
  
"Morning." Rei walked to a small cabinet, which was  
  
carved with tigers and had little handles carved like  
  
tiger tails. Kai watched the battered tiger open the doors  
to  
  
reveal many pills and herbs, along with a small box. Rei  
  
selected 10 pills then closed and locked the cabinet with  
  
a silver key, hung on a chain around his neck. Kai had  
a key  
  
also, gold, hung on a gold chain, to his cabinet, which  
  
was carved with phoenixes and had garnet handles  
carved  
  
like phoenix wings. Rei and Kai had exchanged these for  
  
Christmas the year before. Each key could go to either  
  
cabinet, but Rei has never seen inside Kai's, but  
however,  
  
Kai has seen inside Rei's however, to get Rei's medicine  
  
once in a while. Rei has always wondered what was in Kai's  
  
cabinet, being a neko, but he never tried to open it out  
of  
  
respect for Kai.walking over to the table, he sat down,  
  
grimaced at the pills and sighed. "Kai? Can you please  
get  
  
me some milk?" "Sure." Getting a glass, he walked over to  
  
the fridge. "I feel sorry for Rei, with all of those  
pills, needles  
  
and those Doctors hovering over him .hmm, were almost out  
  
of milk. Note to self: get milk, more roll bandages, Kill  
  
Bryan, aspirin, peppermint, Kill my dammed mentally  
insane  
  
Grandfather, green tea, and drive Rei to the Doctor for a  
  
checkup, and then pick up his medicine, because he's low  
  
on half of them." Getting Rei's milk, he walked over and sat  
  
down at the table, pushing the milk towards Rei, who started  
  
his daily chore of taking the pills. 


	2. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

~Mirage~  
  
~Disclaimer~ See First chapter  
  
~Review Replies~  
  
StarryNightObsession~ ^\./^* Ever tried Carob?  
  
Leiko 1~ Yes, I would be happy to have you add my story to your list!  
  
BMW~ I Know, poor Rei! And Kai has to be the  
Hero. ^\./~  
  
~*~ If anyone wants to do Fanart for this story, tell me,  
Because I would like to see some! I also have some requests  
If anybody's interested..  
  
Hints~{blah}-thinking "blah"-talking [blah]-singing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rei was done with Pills and milk, he begain to make  
  
Breakfast. "Kai, What do you want for Breakfast?" "How 'bout  
  
Your fabulous chocolate- chip pancakes?" At that comment, Rei  
  
Blushed. "There not that good.." " Your right. There delicious."  
  
With that, Rei, blushing harder, went to make the pancakes.  
  
When Rei was cooking, Kai let out a long sigh.{Damm, why  
  
Am I like this? What did I do wrong in a past life?  
  
Athough, Rei is kinda sexy.Ugg, I am so confused.}  
  
With that thought, He walked in to the kitchen hearing Rei  
  
Singing along with the radio.  
  
[ I walked along the avenue,  
Never thought I'd meet a boy like you;  
Meet a boy like you.  
With sapphire hair and garnet eyes;  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through;  
Hypnotize me through.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away  
Couldn't get away.  
  
A cloud appears above your head,  
A beam of light comes shining down on you;  
Shining down on you.  
The cloud is moving nearer still.  
Aurora borealis comes in view;  
Aurora comes in view.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day;  
Couldn't get away.  
  
Reached out a hand to touch your face;  
You're disappearing from my view;  
Disappearing from my view.  
Reached out a hand to try again;  
I'm floating in a beam of light with you;  
A beam of light with you.  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
Couldn't get away.]  
  
Clapping, Kai saw Rei had colored like a tomato.  
  
{Damm he's gorges when he's like that.wait, what?!}  
  
smiling, Kai smirked "About that boy.. anybody I know?"  
  
"Shove It, Kai" Rei muttered, still blushing mildly.  
  
Seeing that the Pancakes were done, they sat down to eat,  
  
Each having plenty of butter and syrup. When they were done,  
  
Kai asked Rei what he wanted to do later after his doctor's visit.  
  
"I have an appointment later? Oh boy." Rei made a face, which  
  
Kai found amusing. "I don't know.. I'll think of somthing!"  
  
"Alright then, but now you need to get ready for your appointment."  
  
"Okay ." After cleaning up and washing the dishes, Rei took a  
  
shower, and Kai went to see about the weather for that day. "Humm  
  
we seem to have good weather today." "Kai?" "Hunn, Rei, your all  
  
ready?" "Except for my hair..can you help me? Kai looked over and  
  
saw Rei dressed in a red Chinese shirt with black baggy pants. It was  
  
to cold for his Chinese shoes, though, so he wore black calf- length  
  
leather boots. His hair, unbound and straight, needed to be brushed,  
  
but Rei couldn't do it by himself properly since Bryan (A/N~ DIE!)  
  
messed up his wrist a bit, but not permentaly. "Okay, come over  
  
here." Rei came and sat down, and handed Kai his brush. The brush  
  
was a regular oval brush, but the back was carved with the same  
  
pattern as the cabniet(A/N~ see before chapter) Halfway through,  
  
Kai swore he heard Ray purring {Strange. Must be a Neko-Jin  
  
thing..} "Okay Rei, I'm done." "Thanks Kai." While Rei finished  
  
wrapping his hair with a red binding, and put on his red bandana,  
  
Kai took a shower. When he returned, he was wearing black leather  
  
Pants, with a red tank top and (A/N~ at the Abby they did  
  
extreme cold resistance training, 'kay?) the same boots Rei had.  
  
Both Rei and Kai had on long black leather coats. (A/N~ like the ones  
  
from the Matrix.. I love those!) Locking the the door they went out to  
  
Kai's car, a black Firebird. (of course..) Strapping on there seatbelts,  
  
They were off.  
  
Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm just not feeling very well this month. By the way, I don't own that song in here, but first to guess correctly what that song is gets to choose what they do after the Docter vist!  
  
. 


	3. Anger

~Mirage~  
  
~DISCLAIMER~ Don't own BeyBlade!  
  
~Sorry for not posting faster.. I hope this makes up for it.. my brother has computer possession issues. He needs to start cataloging them! ^\./~  
  
~About the song/ song contest in the first chapter- I do not own  
that song, and I twisted the 2nd, 3rd and 4th lines to fit. For  
a hint, the Artist is 'Bowling for Soup'. Good luck,  
and remember, the winner gets to pick what Rei and Kai  
do after Rei's doctor appointment!~  
  
~To all who reviewed~  
YOU GUYS RULE! I mean, this is my first story, one  
That I wanted to publish for a long time, and I got a lot  
More reviews than I thought I would. THANK YOU!  
You know, Fanart is appreciated for all my stories!  
Check 'em out!  
  
~KitsuneCrystalQueen~  
  
~Review Replies~  
  
AngelGirl10 ~ Thank you! I know, Rei's cute when he  
  
purrs! And Kai and Rei sound sexy in those outfits! ^\:/~  
  
BMW ~I'll try to write as fast as I can. I have a 2 3-day  
Weekends coming up so.who knows? BTW~ for a hint  
About the song, see above.  
  
StarryNightObsession ~ Carob is a chocolate substitute,  
Which is low enough in sugar so that diabetics can use it  
Instead of chocolate, and Carob is sometimes used for  
Specialty Pet treats, like Pet Ice Cream, because it  
Is safer than regular chocolate.  
  
The Tigris ~ Awww, Thank you! I'll try to get better. And  
For you, since your recovering, a Band-Aid: ( :: () :: ) ^\:/~  
  
xxxCeRuLeAn-x'sxxx ~ Your very close, but not right.  
See hint above!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~Key~ "blah"~ talking [blah]~ singing {blah}~ thinking  
~ all above, but in Russian, (blah)~ Author notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kai drove down Moscow's crowded streets, he asked Rei if  
  
He was feeling all right, and if he would mind the radio on.  
  
"I'm fine Kai, don't nag. What station do you want it on?"  
  
"I'm not nagging.. and, hmm, how 'bout.. Station Actar Asi?"  
  
"Fine." Turning on the Radio on the Station, a song came on,  
  
and it was a favorite of Kai so without thought, and to Rei's  
  
extreme surprise, he began singing:  
  
[ I see your red door and I want it painted black,  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black.  
I see a line of cars and there all painted black,  
With flowers and my love never coming back.  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black,  
I see your red door and I have to have it black.  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the fact,  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world's turning black.  
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue,  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you.  
If I look hard enough into the settin' sun, My limbs will last for me until the morning comes.  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black, No colors anymore I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.  
  
Hmm, hmm, hmm.  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted black, Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the Sun, blotted out from the sky, I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black.  
  
Painted black.]  
  
Kai was snapped out of singing mode by Rei clapping.  
  
"You have a nice voice, Kai." "Shove it, Kon." Kai replied, but  
  
with a small smirk-like smile tugging at the corners of his  
  
mouth. Rei just grinned. "You keep grinning, Kitten, 'cause we  
  
are here.." Rei growled a bit at the pet name, but Kai knew that  
  
Rei didn't mind. Kai pulled into the Hospital's lot, parking  
  
his Firebird in Space 13. Turning of the engine and unbuckling,  
  
Kai got out and went over to Rei's door and opened it for him.  
  
"Thank you, Kai. Do I have to go..? closing the door, Kai  
  
started walking with Rei walking beside him. "Yes, Rei, you do,  
  
you know that." "But I hate doing this. I mean there are all the  
  
needles and.." Rei was cut of ranting by Kai pushing him and  
  
telling him to go in." Come on Rei, I be with you the whole  
  
time, and I won't let them hurt you." Rei, who was by now  
  
shaking, managed to mew out a reply. "You promise?" "Yes,  
  
Rei, I do. now come and sit down." Kai was starting to feel very  
  
sorry for Rei.{ Poor Rei, I would have taken his battle with  
  
Bryan if I knew this was going to happen. And he kept going, for  
  
the team even when Bryan(DIE Already!) played really dirty..}  
  
Kai looked over at Rei, who was burying his face into Kai's  
  
jacket. Kai looked around and soon saw why. A large gang of  
  
people were starting to stare and point at poor Rei, who Kai  
  
thought was looking as though he might leak out tears any  
  
second. Kai was beginning to grow angry, because the people  
  
were now starting to smirk and laugh at Rei. Since he spoke and  
  
understood Russian, Kai knew that they found it amusing that  
  
even though Rei won, he got severely hurt by their Country's  
  
home team, the Demolition Boys. A large band of laughs burst  
  
out, and as he heard small whimpers beside him, he knew that  
  
Rei understood what they were saying even though Rei didn't  
  
know Russian. He looked down and saw that even though Rei's  
  
bangs had covered his face, small tears were coming down his  
  
face in small streams. That did it. He set Rei gently down, and  
  
walked over to the band of people, until he was in front of the  
  
group. Kai roared.  
  
Throwing them a (patented) Kai-glare that could rival the  
  
Russian blizzards, Kai turned and walked back to Rei. When he  
  
sat back down, Rei turned his face up to Kai. "Thank you, Kai."  
  
he said softly. "No problem Rei. People should be more  
  
considerate of your feelings and of what you went through in  
  
that battle with Bryan. Besides, I promised." Then Rei was  
  
called by the intercom. ::Rei Kon, please report to Hall 531  
  
Room 19-90; Rei Kon:: "Come on, Rei, it's your turn." Rei tried  
  
to get up, but fell down. luckily, Kai caught him. "Thanks, but  
  
Kai, I think my legs seized up again.." this happened a few times  
  
before, and the doctor said it was because Rei's leg nerves  
  
suffered some damage when Bryan's wind attack (what was it  
  
called?) cut deep into his legs. They healed,and he would have  
  
some relapses from time to time, but they would be rare. So Kai  
  
picked Rei up, who put his arms around Kai's neck and rested  
  
his head on his coat. " I'm sorry Kai." "Why?" "I must seem  
  
like such a weakling to you." "No your not!" Kai said this so  
  
sharply that Rei had to look up. Kai sighed. "Look, Rei. Your  
  
perfect just the way you are." Rei looked up and Kai was almost  
  
hypnotized by Rei's liquid amber eyes. "Really?" "Really" Kai  
  
then smiled down at Rei. Not a half smile, a real one. Rei smiled,  
  
and with a faint blush creeping on his cheeks, buried his face  
  
into Kai's coat. Kai nearly fainted at the closeness. When they  
  
reached the right door, he shifted Rei so he could open it. "Rei,  
  
we're here.." "Huhn.." opening the door, Kai walked in. He set  
  
Rei carefully down on the table,and he sat in a chair next to Rei.  
  
"Kai?" Rei said softly. "When is the doctor coming?" Before  
  
Kai could reply, a doctor with long (lower-back length) white  
  
hair that has green streaks in it, and with long green bangs (to  
  
his chest) and yellow/green eyes (Guess Who!) came in, his long  
  
white coat swishing around him. "Hello Rei"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~CliffHanger! BTW~ I don't own the song 'Paint It Black' by Judas Priest, 'Kay? I just thought that this song fitted Kai. If you like this story, please check out my other ones! Bye! ~A SPECIAL REI/KAI FANFIC TO ANY ONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT A DRALION IS! ~  
^\./~ KitsuneCrystalQueen ~\./^ 


	4. Dr Moon

~Mirage~  
  
~*~ I'm REALLY Sorry for not updating sooner! I've just had a few personal problems and I've been having a few family problems, too. So please don't hate me, 'Kay? ^\./~*  
  
~*~ Review Replies ~*~  
  
~ AngelGirl 10 ~  
Thanks! And well, I guess I need at least one criticidic review!  
  
~ xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx ~ I feel so supported and loved! ^\*/~ Automatic reflexes.. Yeah, they're normal. I have 'um all the time!  
  
~ Espina Oscura ~  
I try, I really do!  
  
~ The Tigris ~  
Here are some hints:  
  
1 ~ The doctor isn't fully human.Think about the description!  
  
2 ~ a Dralion is a mythical Chinese animal. It was a combination of two ancient beasts. Look at the name!  
  
~ StarryNightObsession ~ I'll try to make them that long, with each chapter around the same size, but I'm not promising anything, 'Kay? ^ * ^  
^\./~  
  
~Key~ "blah"~ talking {blah}~ thinking  
(blah) ~ Author Notes  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
The doctor turned and took out a large, ornate key,  
  
silver, that was studded with tiny emeralds and tiny  
  
moonstones, closing the door behind him, locking it shut  
  
with a faint click. Rei thought he saw something spelled in  
  
the glittering gems, but the doctor turned and returned the  
  
key to a white satin ribbon around his neck before he could  
  
glimpse it. Seeing their very confused looks, he explained.  
  
" We don't want anyone to intrude, do we? And Rei, Dr.  
  
Chrest has been transferred to another hospital, so I am to be  
  
your new doctor. Call me Dr. Moon." It took Rei a few minutes  
  
to understand what the doctor was saying. " OoKaay.. well, let's  
  
get this over with." " Alright then. Just please wait here while I  
  
get my tools." The doctor then unlocked the door, opened it, and  
  
left after closing it again. "Rei, something is not right about him,  
  
I know it." "What do you mean Kai? He seemed normal to me.."  
  
But Kai had a sense that the doctor was not who he said he was.  
  
And he was going to find out who that doctor is, no matter what.  
  
Just as he was going to relay this to Rei, the doctor returned with  
  
a white box. He set the box on the steel table beside Rei, and  
  
took out a stethoscope. "Okay, Let's start. Please remove your  
  
jacket and top." While Rei was doing that, Kai snuck a look at  
  
him. He barely stopped himself from falling down off the wall.  
  
{ Oh. My. God. Why must I endure this torture? Why am I  
  
feeling like this?} Shaking his head, Kai was rapidly  
  
brought back to earth by Dr. Moon asking him to get some  
  
bandages from the large blue cabinet. Bringing back a few  
  
large white rolls and some clips, he went and passed them  
  
over to Dr. Moon, who was currently finishing up by  
  
checking Rei's blood pressure. "Well Mr. Kon, it seems  
  
that you are healing very nicely, but we should keep the  
  
bandages on for a few more weeks. Now you need to  
  
change them every day, so here are a few rolls that should  
  
be enough for a couple of days. Please put your clothes  
  
back on while I go and fill out your prescription forms. I  
  
be back in a few minutes." The doctor then left the pair  
  
alone. " Rei, something is defiantly wrong. He is hiding  
  
something, I know it." "Kai why are you so suspicious?  
  
You seem to think that almost everybody you see is  
  
planning against you!" Kai turned away from Rei, his arms  
  
crossed, and bowed his head, his sapphire bangs hiding his  
  
eyes. "Maybe because they are..."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
AAWW! Poor Kai! Sorry it is so short. It should be longer. I just don't have enough time now, so I don't know how long 'till the next chapter. SORRY!!! Y\./Y 


	5. Trust

Mirage ************************************************************** *******  
  
~ Review Replies ~  
  
~ AngelGirl 10 ~  
The doctor is sane, I promise! And it is Kai that is going to act a little (actually, a lot ^\./^*) crazy later!  
  
~ The Tigris ~  
Not everybody is out to get Kai... and Rei will get a big clue  
Soon!  
  
~Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus~  
I've only heard him in his version of 'paint it black,' (which is an awesome song!) but I like his song lyrics. BTW~ Did you know that Judas Priest was voted one of the top 5 people to sound like Ozzy Osbourne?  
  
~Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa~  
If you like this story, check out my story 'Feuer Frei"  
And thank you for putting me in your favorites!  
  
~DarkGift~  
Thanks for your concern! And a lot more things will happen to Rei, unfortunately, and a lot of things will happen to Kai too!  
  
~Key~ "blah"~ talking [blah]~ singing {blah}~ thinking blah~ all above, but in Russian, (blah)~ Author notes  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
Jumping off the table, Rei walked over to Kai and put a  
  
hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai not everybody's against you! I  
  
know that I'm not, so you have me on your side for sure!" Kai  
  
looked up, his eyes staring at Rei suspiciously. "Everybody  
  
changes there mind sometime..." "Well I won't!" Rei interrupted  
  
firmly, amber eyes flashing. Kai turned around, looking down at Rei.  
  
They stared at each other, crimson against amber, both only breaking  
  
away (at the same time) when Dr. Moon came back. "Rei, I have  
  
the refills for your pills, and there are also two new ones that  
  
I want you to take for strengthening your bones. And here, this  
  
should help too.." he held out a few sheets of paper and a white and  
  
dark green velvet drawstring bag. Rei took the papers, but when he  
  
tried to get the bag, Kai's hand grabbed Rei's arm, gently, but fast.  
  
"Rei, I think I will get the bag." Rei opened his mouth to object, but  
  
shut it when he saw the look on Kai's face. It was serious, but Rei  
  
saw a faint flicker of concern hidden deep within Kai's eyes, as if  
  
that in the bag was something dangerous, he knew that he would be  
  
the one to get hurt and not Rei. Rei never saw this before and was  
  
confused. "Alright, Kai. You take the bag. Now can we get out of  
  
here, please?" Dr. Moon smiled and opened the door, leading them  
  
out into the hall. "Rei, Kai, before you go, do you have any more  
  
questions?" "No" "Alright, then Rei, your next visit is in another  
  
month, so I will see you then." Walking down the hall to the main  
  
entrance, before they went through the double doors, Kai spotted the  
  
group that laughed at Rei. "Rei, go out to the car. Here are the keys. I  
  
have to...finish something up first, okay?" "Alright, but don't be to  
  
long." Watching Rei walk outside to the car safely, Kai walked over  
  
to the group. "Hey, which one of you sick, twisted jackasses is the  
  
leader of the group?" the group turned, and a male stepped forward.  
  
He was taller and appeared to be stronger than Kai. He was wearing  
  
a black short sleeve tee shirt and black cargos. He also had orange  
  
hair with gray eyes. "I am. The name's Jasper. You were with the  
  
stupid, weak kitten, and then you yelled something that sounded like  
  
a threat to us, just because we laughed ..what are you, his nanny?   
  
Everybody but Kai then burst into laughter. Kai walked up slowly to  
  
Jasper, his cold hard gaze never leaving him. When he stood 5 inches  
  
away, he stared straight into Jasper's eyes. Then, like a King Cobra  
  
lashing out to attack it's prey, Kai punched Jasper in the stomach so  
  
hard, he flew 10 feet straight into the next wall. Striding over to the  
  
fallen teenager, he picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him  
  
into his group. Don't you ever say that again, do you hear me?  
  
Jasper nodded, afraid of the smirking crimson eyed demon in front of  
  
him. Good. We understand each other. Now get the Hell out of my  
  
way! The group quickly parted. Walking through the double doors,  
  
he went to his car and opened his door, which was unlocked. Getting  
  
in, he looked over and saw that Rei was sleeping soundly, with the  
  
seat tilted back a bit and the safety belts secured tightly. With a smile  
  
tugging at his mouth, he reached over and pulled back a jet- black  
  
bang that had fallen into Rei's face, fingers gently brushing his  
  
cheek. Rei stirred, but did not awaken. Starting the engine, Kai began  
  
the drive home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As weird and violent this stuff sounds, it all adds up later in the fic! 


	6. a Blizzard and a Raven

Mirage ~ Okay... Now this story gets serious! ~  
  
~Review Replies~  
  
~Shiroi*Tenshi*Tsubasa~  
Feuer Frei means fire free in German. You pronounce it 'fire-fri'  
Check out your review reply in 'Feuer Frei' for more info. ^\./^!  
  
~the tigris~  
You do that, and I'm sure you'll get it later! ^\./~  
  
~Angelgirl10~  
Your right it does...but Kai is going to do a lot more than just that!  
{Kit's Bit 1: Kai gets to ride a gold armored motorcycle that has  
cool gadgets, like a phoenix head on the front that shoots a  
flamethrower, and the side wings extended to form extremely sharp  
scythes.}  
  
And how does Dr. Moon freak you out? (And I can't believe  
nobody figured out who he is yet!)  
  
~Espina Oscura~  
Thanks! Hopefully it stays that way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snow fell fast yet thick down from the soft gray skies as Kai drove home  
  
to his house beside Lake Baikal, as they were coming from Rei's doctor's  
  
visit in Moscow, taking his personal road that winded through a pine tree  
  
forest, the trees standing silent along the road, covering in thick snow.  
  
"Sheesh. You can't see 3 feet in front of you in this din. Better turn up the  
  
headlights. It's strange, though...the snow isn't normally this thick at this  
  
time of year, and this is definitely not normal weather... but then again,  
  
Welcome to Russia, the Land of Freaky, Cold, and Really Strange  
  
Weather. My name is Kai, and I will be your tour guide." Hearing small  
  
giggles from the seat next to him, he turned slightly, so out of the corner of  
  
his dark tinted glasses he saw Rei hiding a smile behind his hand. "Well, I  
  
see you are finally up. Did you sleep well?" "Yes." Rei answered,  
  
yawning. "Hey Kai?" "Hm?" "What's that?" Following Rei's pointing  
  
finger, he saw that circling in the sky a few feet away from them was a  
  
large, black bird, which was 27 inches long with a wingspan of 3 feet  
  
either way. The most interesting though, was that it had a collar of  
  
hematite and twisted silver around its neck. "Strange...that seems to be a  
  
raven, but you don't usually see those around here at all, much less this  
  
time of the year, and especially one with a collar..." {Wait...I know I've  
  
seen that bird somewhere before..." Kai thought to himself. "Rei, look into  
  
the glove box and hand me the digital camera you should find in there."  
  
Stopping the car, Kai opened his door and stood on the frozen artic ground,  
  
the wind whipping his jacket behind him. Rising up the camera until the  
  
raven was in his view, he zoomed in and snapped a few pictures. Pocketing  
  
the camera, Kai got back into his car, soaked to the bone, with his two-  
  
toned blue hair hanging down a few inches past his shoulders. Two bangs  
  
of sapphire blue hair were hanging against his tattoos, both dark against his  
  
pale skin. Looking himself over, he sighed, taking off his jacket, passing it  
  
to Rei. "Hold that for a minute, would you?" "Sure." Rei was trying hard  
  
not to blush at the sight of Kai leaning back, his tank top practically  
  
bonded to his muscular body, in order to get a red towel from the back  
  
seat. Settling back into his seat, Kai took off his tank top, forcing Rei to  
  
bury his face into Kai's coat for fear of looking like an overripe tomato.  
  
Kai, however, luckily didn't notice, and after wringing out his top, setting  
  
It on the back seat, and drying off with the towel, he readjusted his glasses  
  
and held out his hand for his coat. Rei, who had by now calmed down to a  
  
slight flush, passed the coat over to Kai, who put it on, his pale skin  
  
peeking out from dark black leather. Reaching into his pocket, Kai brought  
  
out a measure of black ribbon, using it to tie his hair into a ponytail at the  
  
nape of his neck. Turning to Rei with an eyebrow raised and two sapphire  
  
bangs framing his glasses, he smirked. "What do you say to a little hyper  
  
drive?" Rei, his fangs shown in his own grin, nodded. "Alright!" Starting  
  
the car up again, Kai slammed down the gas pedal, shooting them down  
  
the road off into the swirling vortex of the blizzard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~I'm sorry this is so short and un-action filled after all that time I've kept you waiting! It is more of an introductory chapter though, for the plot ~  
  
~I made/am making some Fanart for my stories, including 'Mirage', 'Feuer Frei,' and 'Happy Birthday, Isis!', But I need somebody with a website to post it on. Is anybody willing to host my Stories and Fanart, with also any Fanart that people might submit for them?~ ^\./~? 


	7. The Book of Yami Kazi

Mirage  
  
Review Replies  
the tigris  
  
So I can post my Fanfics/Fanart on  
  
elftown.lyastor.liu.se and its free? Cool. Thanks for  
the tip!  
  
FORFIRTH-on-a-sugar-high  
Everybody is saying my fic(s) are cool...is that true? If  
so, I would LOVE comments in future  
  
Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa  
I'm sorry! Y./Y My Internet was shut off so I could only update at my grandpas...BUT GOOD NEWS! MY INTERNET GOT TURNED BACK ON!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!! I can now update at least twice a month!!  
  
Bonnie/max/rei  
  
No, Feuer Frei is not the sequel to Mirage. Hint: Why would I write the sequel to a story that I have not finished yet? Anyway, I understand that they share a few features. They both will veer off onto there own storylines, but I will try to make up more new ideas to keep them separate.  
  
Platinum Rei  
Thank you for pointing that out. I did uncheck that box, so we will see what happens!  
  
ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï {Let's see...where the hell is that book?} Kai, now wearing baggy black  
  
cargos and a black tight fitting short-sleeved shirt, with a patina leather  
  
choker with a gold phoenix feather charm clasped around his neck, was in  
  
his library, his garnet eyes swiftly searching the many shelves of books. {I  
  
know I have that dammed thing somewhere...Ah, There it is!} Taking a  
  
dusty book off a shelf and blowing it off, the book revealed to have a  
  
covering of dark purple leather and silk, the corners and spine reinforced  
  
and decorated by intricate inlaid silver wire designs. He then slid down the  
  
ladder, landing softly barefoot on the plush crimson carpet. Smelling the  
  
lunch that he knew Rei would be preparing, he walked down the hall and  
  
down the stairs into the kitchen, carrying the book. Rei, had changed too,  
  
now wearing the same outfit as Kai, only his cargos were white and his shirt  
  
was green, along with a green bandanna and a pearly white hair binding  
  
with green trim. He was just finishing cleaning up the kitchen and preparing  
  
lunch when Kai walked in. "Afternoon, Kai. What is that for?" Sitting at the  
  
table, Rei bringing over their lunch, soup and sandwiches, with a roast beef  
  
sandwich and tomato soup for Kai, and a tuna melt with chicken noodle  
  
soup for Rei, Kai opened the book, the pages slightly yellow with age  
  
around the edges. "Give me the photos I took earlier and I will show you."  
  
Kai, after a hot shower, had printed out the photos he took of the raven. Rei,  
  
leaving the room for a few seconds, brought back the photos, setting them  
  
down on the table next to Kai before sitting down across from him. "So  
  
what is this all about? You have been like a cricket ever since you saw that  
  
raven." Kai raised an eyebrow, so Rei explained between bites of his  
  
sandwich. "Jumpy and loud. You've been running through the house and  
  
the library, while cursing the likes I have never heard. Shame on you. Now  
  
eat your lunch and explain what all this is about. Kai rolled his eyes at Rei's  
  
comment. "Yes Mother." "Shut It." Picking up their dishes and carrying  
  
them to the sink, Rei opened the fridge, taking out two bottles of soda.  
  
"Thirsty?" He asked, popping them open and walking back to the table,  
  
where Kai was pouring over the dusty, yellowed pages of the book. Peering  
  
at the cover, Rei found that the book's title was Yami Kazi, or Dark Wind.  
  
Kai suddenly stood up very quickly, his finger pointing at a picture in the  
  
book. It was the raven, but next to it, was a picture of Raivan, the evil  
  
Prince of the Triad. Anybody who can tell me what Tala's bit beast is named and a description of it gets a Tala one-shot fic! 


	8. Worries

Mirage  
  
I thank everybody who helped me out with Tala's bit beast, Wolborg. The Tala fic I promised you guys I posted a few days ago. It's called 'I Stand Alone.' If the second chapter seemed a little weird, please read it again, 'cause I fixed the lyrics. (The italics were not working)  
  
Reviewer Replies (O.o wow. look at all the reviews I'm getting! I love getting lots of reviews!)  
  
Witch Tigress a.k.a Kit  
I hope you guys like the fic I wrote. It took a lot of time to get it just right. oO  
  
Dark Wolf88  
What do you mean by interesting? ?  
  
Shaded Rouge  
I thought his name was Wolborg... it's just been awhile since the Russian Tournament season, so I wasn't sure.  
  
the tigris  
Well, I'm waiting for Bluumberry to finish her site...she said she would host me; so hopefully, she will give me a notice when her site is done. I wonder what people will draw for my stories...I can't really draw that good.   
  
Kodoku Wolf My inspiration is coming back, so I just might update both sooner.  
  
Possessed-by-anime nice name. really, though, were you watching 'Knights of the Zodiac' (cool show. That's where I got the song. ) at the same time you were reading that chapter? Weird...o.O (If you like this fic, please check out my other fics, including my other 'major' fic 'Feuer Frei')  
  
Chaos It is...thanks for helping me out  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama  
Yep...I'm updating AGAIN O.O that was one of the best description of Wolborg that has been submitted. Thanks LOTS!  
  
Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa  
I'll see what I can do about that Rei fic that you want...I'm thinking of starting a new Rei/Kai fic...(yeah, I know, I'm Miss Can't-even-update-her-other-fics-but-wants-to start-a-new-one, but I was wondering what did you have in mind for an idea for a new fic? And be patient! I'll get to the point soon enough!   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Rei looked over to Kai, his gaze followed Kai's pointing finger to the  
  
yellowed picture. It showed a boy about 16, the same age as Kai, with dark  
  
amethyst eyes and black hair that reached his mid back, gathered into a  
  
ponytail with a silver band inlaid with fire opals, silver bangs falling to his  
  
chin, accented by a twisted silver hoop in his left ear. He was dressed in a  
  
dark purple long sleeved shirt and pants, along with a black knee-length  
  
sleeve-less jacket with dark purple trim and silver buttons, a silver chain  
  
belt, wrist guards, and dark purple knee-length boots, with silver armor on  
  
the wrist guards, boots, and jacket. He also had a purple leather sheath  
  
hanging from his belt, accented with silver-plating on the top and bottom.  
  
The sword itself was drawn, pointing down. The blade itself was 33 in.  
  
long, double edged and made of blackened steel, the grip wrapped in purple  
  
leather. The guards and pommel were made of blackened steel, the guards  
  
the shape of raven wings, each feather edged with silver. The pommel was a  
  
raven's head, it's curved beak and glaring eyes made of onyx. He also wore  
  
a twisted silver circlet on his brow, and he wore the same collar as the  
  
raven, only it was made of amethyst and the twisted silver was replaced by  
  
twisted black steel. Taking a swig of soda, he raised an eyebrow. "Who's  
  
Raivan?" "He's the Prince of the Triad, his band of dark shape-shifters. I  
  
though he was only a myth." Kai frowned. "This is serious" "Uh, Kai? How  
  
can he be bad?" "Because that raven had a collar of hematite edged with  
  
twisted silver, like the picture in the book, see? That means it's a messenger  
  
of Raivan. And, according to this book, they only come out when he is  
  
looking for someone to add to his group." Rei, who was now very much  
  
confused with all this, downed the rest of his soda and got up. "What do you  
  
have to do with it? Much less, what do I have to do with it?" he asked  
  
throwing the bottle away. "I don't know Rei..." in truth that was a lie, as he  
  
did have an idea of what Rei had to do with it, but he did not want to say it.  
  
Later at night, he was laying in his bed wearing dark red sleep pants, his  
  
back against the headboard, reading the book. Rei came into the room,  
  
dressed in forest green sleep pants, his long sleeved shirt, the first three  
  
buttons fastened, and his hair wet. Sitting on his bed, he started to brush his  
  
hair. Kai watched out of the corner of his eyes, as the neko swiftly brushed  
  
and plaited his hair into a long silky braid, that hung over one shoulder, then  
  
as Rei got a glass of water, the dark hair contrasting with his tan lower back  
  
that peeked out as he bent over to fill the glass. Walking back over to his  
  
bed, he slipped under the covers, picking three bottles from his bedside  
  
table. Taking two from each bottle, he took them two at a time, taking a  
  
gulp of water every time. A few minutes later, he was yawning, half asleep,  
  
as he read a book he got from Kai's library. Kai got up from his bed, putting  
  
a bookmark where he was in 'Yami Kazi'. Taking Rei's book, he put a  
  
bookmark on the page Rei was on, placing it on his bedside table. Placing  
  
Rei's head gently on his pillow, he arranged the covers over him, then  
  
turned off Rei's table light. Returning to his own bed, he put his book on his  
  
table, and turned off his light, not seeing the dark shadow outside his  
  
window, watching them.  
  
Soooo...how did I do? 


	9. Bloody Dreams

Mirage  
  
Now that my story 'Feuer Frei' (check it out!) is nearing completion, I will soon have more time to write this story.  
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-  
  
. I know that the last review was mostly descriptions, but I had to give you guys what Raivan looked like, and that seemed like a good place to stop...I'll try to make this a long (or a really action filled one...or maybe both. ) chapter to make up for that U  
  
-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-  
  
What is drawing people to my stories? Can anybody tell me o.O?  
  
-kero-chan39- if you wanna find out what happens, review! -pokes back-  
  
-SchoolBoredom- Thanks!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
The dark shadow raised a finger and touched the window, making the glass  
  
open up to a small hole where it was touched. It morphed into a purple  
  
raven, flying in and up to the first bed, looking at its owner. It morphed  
  
again, this time into a human shaped figure, dressed in a hooded purple  
  
cloak that covered its face. Taking out a black pouch, it sprinkled black  
  
powder over Kai, making him fall into a deeper sleep so that he would not  
  
be woken before the shadow's job was done. Putting the pouch away, he  
  
turned to Rei. With a wave of his hand, Rei was levitated a few feet above  
  
his bed, still sleeping, unknowing of what was going to happen to him. The  
  
figure placed a hand on the back of Rei's neck, who whimpered slightly in  
  
his sleep, his hand glowing purple. "S'htaed rehtaef" the figure whispered,  
  
laying Rei back in his bed, then again morphed into a raven, flying out the  
  
window, which closed by itself. Rei turned his face towards Kai's bed,  
  
revealing on the back of his neck, before his hair covered it, a marking of a  
  
dark purple feather. -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Kai woke up at 9:00, feeling very strange. {What the hell? I usually get up  
  
at 5:00, but I sleep in four hours late? Something must have happened last  
  
night, but what...?} He turned his eyes to Rei's bed, and a confused look  
  
came upon his face. Rei was sleeping, his arms and legs pointing straight  
  
down, on top of a made bed. {Something weird defiantly happened last  
  
night...but what?} Pulling the sheets off of him, he got up, and taking some  
  
clothes out of his dresser, went to take a hot shower to clear his mind. -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Rei ran through a long hallway made of gray stone, his long green robe  
  
tangling around his legs. His long hair was gathered back with strings of  
  
emeralds, the rest flowing behind him like a sheet of black silk. He soon  
  
saw they end of the hallway, a large blackened steel door. When he reached  
  
it, he tried to open it, but it would not budge. He heard a shriek behind him,  
  
coming face to face with a large raven, its purple eyes glowing. Rei fell  
  
down as the bird lunged at him, crying out as the bird gave him a long gash  
  
in his arm, staining the bell shaped sleeves of his robe a dark crimson. The  
  
raven then morphed into a human, but hidden by shadows so Rei could not  
  
see who it was, even with his neko abilities. "You will be mine...and no one  
  
else's..." The figure hissed, raising up a black sword and sweeping it down,  
  
slashing Rei across his chest, making him scream in pain. -------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Kai was just tying on his scarf when he heard Rei scream, his eyes  
  
widening. "Shit!" he swore running to the bedroom, where he saw Rei,  
  
panting heavily and tangled up in white sheets that were swiftly turning  
  
crimson. {What the hell?} Kai ran over to Rei, untangling him from his  
  
cocoon. He saw slashes in Rei's top and unbuttoned it, taking it off. He  
  
sucked in air quickly. A long slash had appeared on Rei's chest, and a  
  
smaller one on his arm, both bleeding heavily. "Rei? Wake up! Rei!" He  
  
felt the neko's forehead, pulling it away sharply. "Damm it, he's burning  
  
up...what is happening to him?" Picking Rei up, he took him to the  
  
bathroom, setting him near the tub, running cool water. He washed the  
  
blood of Rei and cleaned his wounds, then taking him and wrapping him in  
  
a big fluffy towel, grapping some gaze and roll bandages. Setting him  
  
gently on the carpeted floor of the bedroom, he wiped more blood off of  
  
Rei's wounds, then quickly yet neatly wrapping them up, tight enough to  
  
stop the bleeding, yet loose enough to still let him breath and move his arm.  
  
Running to and grabbing his cell phone from his bedside table, He went  
  
back to Rei, dialing a number, praying the other person would answer.  
  
"Hello?" "Listen, Doc, something is wrong with Rei." "What is it?" I don't  
  
know. He went to bed normal, but this morning he was on top of a made  
  
bed, laying there his hands pointing down and his legs straight. I went to  
  
take a shower, and I was just about finished when I heard him scream. I ran  
  
to him, and when I untangled his from his sheets, I saw that he was  
  
bleeding, so I took of his shirt and there were two gashes, one across his  
  
chest, and the other on his right arm. I cleaned and bandaged his wounds,  
  
but the thing is, he has a really high fever and he will not wake up." There  
  
was a pause on the other line. "Kai, look on the back of his neck. Is there  
  
something there?" He set his phone down as he gently brushed Rei's now  
  
messy braid aside, lifting his head slightly. Kai swore. On the back of Rei's  
  
neck was a glowing purple feather. He picked up his phone. "There is a  
  
glowing purple feather." There was an immediate response. "Kai, you need  
  
to bring him to me immediately. I will explain everything when you get  
  
here." the line went dead. "Damm It!" he swore, placing his phone in his  
  
pocket and put on his coat. He found a long green shirt for Rei, and after  
  
putting it on, picked him up and carried him out to the car.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Did you guys like it? If so, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Carried Away

Mirage  
  
-Reviewer Replies-  
  
-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-  
  
95 candy bars? No wonder you're hyper. You are forgiven. And yes, there will be more Rei torture (sorry people! it just has to be.)  
  
-SchoolBoredom-  
Thanks. And let me explain the gash thing. The feather makes it so that anything that happens in his dreams actually happens, so when he got the gashes in his dream, it happens in real life. It will be explained more later.  
  
-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-  
Like I said before, what is so great about my stories? What makes them so good? Can you people please help me figure that out? It will help me write better if I know what you guys like. And think about it. In Rei's dream a raven attacked him. He was hurt by a black blade...get it now? ?  
  
-kero-chan39- If you really want to express it more, keep reviewing, please!  
  
-Platinum Rei- Since you asked so enthusiastically, here's the next chapter!  
  
-Devlinn Reiko-sama- You can't rush a good story! (Since you guys think this is a good story, that is..)  
  
âªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâª "What the hell?! What asshole did this?!" Kai swore. His Firebird was  
  
trashed. The sides were dented and its paint scratched, the inside was all  
  
torn up, and the windshield was smashed. It seems that whoever hurt Rei  
  
did not want him to get help for him, because stuck in the shattered  
  
windshield was a dark purple feather. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" "Kai?  
  
It's Dr. Moon. Instead of the hospital, go to 963 Laitselec Circle, go  
  
down the path and meet me there, and do all of this as soon as you can.  
  
Something has come up that we cannot have other people knowing." "Well,  
  
doc, I'll come as soon as I can, but the same person who hurt Rei also  
  
trashed my car, but if they haven't found it and trashed that to, I might have  
  
another means of transportation." "Alright. Just hurry!" The line closed and  
  
Kai put his phone away in his pocket. Kai heard a small whimper from his  
  
arms. He placed a hand to his forehead. Rei was not getting worse, but he  
  
was not getting any better. Shifting Rei so he could use his left arm, he  
  
pressed in a gray tile on the right wall, backing up as light erupted from the  
  
square of the floor that was rising up. On a black metal platform/ramp,  
  
propped up, was a motorcycle. It was made of black metal, with gold armor  
  
on the front, sides and back, along with gold rims for the tires. The armor  
  
was shaped like a phoenix head in the front; it's beak open, with faceted  
  
ruby eyes glinting. The sides were made of two layers, a single smooth  
  
layer under a part shaped into sharp wings, with the back and the back's  
  
guard shaped like a sweeping phoenix tail. (Sorry 'bout the way lame  
  
description...I can't describe cars and motorcycles that well.)Kai sat astride  
  
the black leather upholstered seat, sweeping his coat behind him and setting  
  
Rei in front of him. Putting on his black glasses, he tucked Rei's braid into  
  
His shirt before tying him close to him with some leather cord he had.  
  
"Hold on Rei..." he whispered. Placing a gold key in the slot and turning it,  
  
he started up the engine, shooting off the ramp in a wheelie and onto the  
  
road. When they reached the doctors address, he raised an eyebrow. There  
  
was the large path. That nobody else noticed or went down. Sighing, he  
  
went down the road, and in muttering about crazy doctors, he didn't notice  
  
that the path disappeared, replaced with trees a few minutes later. He  
  
stopped when he reached the edge of a large clearing surrounded by tall  
  
pine trees. Stopping and turning off the engine, he untied him and Rei.  
  
{Where the hell is that Doctor?} Getting off and putting down the  
  
kickstand, he took Rei into his arms bridal style then walked to the middle  
  
of the clearing. "Where the hell are you?" "All around you." Kai's eyebrow  
  
twitched. "Well get your ass down here and help Rei!" in a flash, a figure  
  
stood before Kai. Dr. Moon was wearing white pants and his white jacket  
  
buttoned up, a green blanket in one hand, a white bag in the other. "Lay him  
  
down on this blanket." When they had did so, Dr. Moon took off Rei's shirt,  
  
and unwrapped the now bloody bandages from his arm and chest. "You did  
  
a good job wrapping up the wounds." "I've had practice." Inside, Kai was  
  
worried. Rei was pale and sweating, his fever spiking through the roof. And  
  
no matter what he did, Rei would not wake up. Taking a bottle full of water,  
  
a wooden bowl, some fresh bandages and a box full of a white powder out  
  
of his bag, he began to work. The doctor mixed together a bit of the water to  
  
the powder in the bowl to make a cream, which he applied to Rei's  
  
forehead, wrapping a bandage around his head to keep it in place. "This will  
  
bring down his fever." The doctor explained. He put away the powder,  
  
bringing out some thick, pearly dark green liquid in a clear phial. "Kai?"  
  
"What?" "When I pour this on his wounds, don't freak out at what is going  
  
to happen, okay?" Kai raised his eyebrow. "Okay..." Unstopping the phial,  
  
he poured it on Rei's wounds. What happened next made Kai's jaw drop.  
  
When the liquid touched Rei's skin, it healed them instantly, one minute the  
  
wounds were covered in green liquid, the next, there were no wounds at all,  
  
only light areas of skin where the injuries were previously. "How did...?  
  
What are you?" Packing up his stuff, Dr. Moon rolled his eyes. "I told you  
  
not to freak. But if you want to know, lets talk over here." Walking over a  
  
few feet away from Rei, Dr. Moon started to explain. "First, my name is not  
  
Dr. Moon. My true identity, though is one you may know well, my true  
  
name is..." At that moment, a loud shriek filled the air. A giant raven  
  
wearing an amethyst and black steel collar swooped in, grabbing Rei in its  
  
talons, flying off to the north. "REI!" Kai yelled, about to go after the bird  
  
when the doctor pulled him back. "No, wait! It would be very foolish to go  
  
after him when you are so ill prepared for what you would have to go  
  
through to get to him!" So as Kai watched helplessly as the evil bird carried  
  
away Rei to the Far North, he knew he would do anything and everything  
  
he could to get him back.  
  
âªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâª Another chapter down...so please review! 


	11. Secrets Reveled

Mirage

-Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated this...You guys probably hate me now. But I was working on my new R/K story, 'Masquerade', which many of you might have already read. (And I noticed has a new feature on the review screen that lets you recommend stories...so if you guys could recommend my stories, I will be eternally grateful and may be persuaded to update faster. Well as fast as I can with my first day at high school coming up. But I have 'Creative writing' for my first class everyday for my first two terms, (cheers)so who knows?)

-Reviewer Replies-

-TNTiggris-

When I said that a black blade attacked Rei, I meant a black sword blade. And no, the raven is not a bit beast. Read and gain knowledge my loyal reviewer. .

Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

Yay! I get candy bars! And Rei torture is fun, is it not? And if I ever

finish this, and if I ever decide to write a sequel

(cough-morereviews-cough) what about Kai torture?

devilburns-

Here's more of my ficcy, Mirage!

Bey-bygurl-

O.O gasps I've updated!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

You have no idea. When I write my stories, which probably takes a half hour per chapter, (because I keep thinking of things to change and things to add.) my imagination takes over. Scary, isn't it?

-Angelgirl10-

Poor Rei...But Kai will come to the rescue!

-SchoolBoredom-

Is this story really getting better with ever chapter?

-Platinum Rei-

Everybody seems really happy when I update...

-Devlinn Reiko-sama-

Yes, it's a really big bird. Think the size of a SUV. And for a story to be good, you don't have to have a fast storyline. It's the little things that make a story good. (BTW-Your story, 'It's What I Want' is a really good story. I put it in my favorites!) So you want the motorcycle? I'll 'lend' to you if you want. And why would you need a thought bubble?

======================================================

"You're joking." "No I'm not." Kai sat down heavily on the ground, trying

to process the new information that Dr. Moon had told him. "Okay...let me

clarify that. You're Drigger?" "In human form, yes. But it's not my real

'human' form." "Than show me." "If you insist..." Drigger's eyes flashed,

covering him in a bright light. The light faded, revealing Drigger, wearing a

white short sleeved shirt under an open, knee length white Chinese coat,

which was lined with emerald green silk, the high collar, flared sleeves, and

hems embroidered with emerald green into swirling patterns. He also wore

white pants with the same embroidery on the hems. On his shoulders there

were golden spikes, and on his upper arms, wrists, and ankles he also had

golden bands with spikes, accenting tan skin. His long hair was swept back,

and hung loosely down to his lower back, with two pieces of hair bound

with gold satin and falling a little past his shoulders, showing off his

pointed ears and framing bright green/yellow eyes. A golden tiger tail

curled around his feet, near his white Chinese shoes. He placed his clawed

hands on his hips. A white eyebrow was raised. "Well?" Kai though for a

moment. "Can..." "Yes, Dranzer can do this too. But very few bit beasts

can change like he and I can. See for yourself. Come out Dranzer." A red

beam of light shot out of Kai's pocket, materializing into a figure the same

size as Drigger, crouching one knee. The light faded, and the figure stood

up. Dranzer was dressed in low-rise black jeans, a thick gold chain belt

loosely wrapped around his waist three times before it fell to the tops of his

black calf boots. He also wore a black tank top, under a floor length

sleeveless black coat lined with dark crimson silk, flames embroidered on

the high collar and hems. He had spiky dark red hair, with hidden golden

highlights that you could only see in the sunlight. He also had golden bangs

that framed eyes that burned like embers, a swirling mix of black and red. A

thick, black leather collar encircled his neck, matching his fingerless wrist

gloves, which had silver studs. His distinguishing features were talon-like

nails, along with three red phoenix tails, the middle larger that the other

two, and two black and dark red phoenix wings. Dranzer turned his eyes

towards Drigger. "Well? Why have you called me out? Have you found out

anything that could help us?" "I have found out where Raivan is hiding."

"What are you two talking about? We need to go and rescue Rei! I've read a

little about this Raivan, and I don't like what it says about what he does to

captives!" Kai shouted. He was losing his patience fast, and he didn't have

much to begin with. Dranzer turned to Drigger again, having turned to Kai

at his sudden outburst. "Rei has been taken by him? That is very bad. Now

he could get the Moon Stone, and combined with the Star Stone he stole..."

Drigger sighed. "This is all my fault. If I had just watched him closer..." "It

isn't your fault, Drig. You didn't know the bastard would go after him so

quickly. Besides, he doesn't have the Sun stone, and he needs all three in

order to call forth Ahreji." "Can someone please tell me what is going on?

What's a Star Stone, a Moon Stone and a Sun Stone? And who's Ahreji?"

"It's too open here to tell you everything. We need to get back to the

Temple. Dranz, open the portal." Dranzer opened his wings and flew to the

beginning of the path that led to the clearing. Dranzer looked at Kai's

motorcycle. "I'll just warp this back to your house for the moment..." he

snapped his fingers, and ignoring Kai's glare, he made the motorcycle

disappear in a flash of light. "Okay. Drig, you might want to put on those

glasses I gave you. I know your eyes are sensitive to really bright lights."

Dranzer held out a hand, palm up, a fiery orb hovering above it. "Hold on

people. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Dranzer's eyes began to glow, as did

the clearing. Drigger put on glasses with darkened lenses, and gave a pair to

Kai, who did the same. The fiery orb glowed, and then burst, releasing light

as bright as the sun, and also strong winds. It was so bright, even with the

glasses that Kai had to duck his head under his arm. The light subsided, and

Kai uncovered his head. He blinked. They were in the same clearing, but

there were differences. What he saw first was a large rainbow crystal

obelisk, etched with symbols. There were two others, one made of a white,

opalescent stone, the other, a dark, deep black stone. All three were placed

in a triangle, the crystal one at the point, and they were standing in the

middle of them, on a white marble triangular platform. Drigger opened his

arms to the sight. "Welcome Kai, to the Temple."

=====================================================

Oh boy. You guys weren't expecting that, were you. But all will be explained. I know once again it is mostly descriptions. And very short. But it will be better next chapter.


End file.
